mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jimmy Zoppi
| birth_place = West Long Branch, New Jersey, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Billy Beach James Carter Cathcart Carter Cathcart Nicole Cathcart John Dorsey | gender = Male | status = | family = | spouse = | children = Carter James Cathcart, Mackenzie Lynn Cathcart | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | agent = }} Jimmy Zoppi (born March 8, 1954 in West Long Branch, New Jersey), sometimes credited as Billy Beach and James Carter Cathcart, is an American bassist, vocalist, and voice-over artist. He has been playing with bands since high school and has been a bassist and vocalist of the Carter Cathcart Band since 1981. Zoppi's first voiceover part was O.G. Readmore on the ABC Weekend Special. After that, he recorded voice overs for Kit Kat candy bars, Good Humor, Coors Light, and others. Jimmy Zoppi later auditioned and got several roles in the then-unknown Pokémon series and has since become known for a prolific amount of anime dub voice work for Central Park Media, Media Blasters, DuArt Film and Video, TAJ Productions, NYAV Post and once had multiple roles in many shows from 4Kids Entertainment. This included the role of Vector in Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog (utilizing a substantially different voice after his initial appearance in Sonic X, as well as being credited under a different name, led to being confused for a new actor; he was later actually replaced by Dan Green in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Sonic Rivals 2.) After continuing on with TAJ's dub of Pokémon, he has not as of yet had another role in any 4Kids productions. He also appears to no longer be working for NYAV Post, as he did not reprise his role of Prince Philionel el de Seyruun for Slayers Revolution. He is also controversial in the Pokémon fandom, as he has been accused of ruining Team Rocket character development by replacing lines of friendship with bashing. Filmography *''Alien 9'' - Kumi's Borg *''Art of Fighting - Lt. Toudou *''Cubix'' - Mong, Hop2ix, Cerebrix *''Mirmo!'' - Wachi *''Mew Mew Power'' - Cyniclons Tarb *''Ping Pong Club'' - Maeno *''Pokémon'' - Gary Oak, James (after Ted Lewis & Eric Stuart) , Butch, Meowth (after Nathan Price & Maddie Blaustein), Professor Oak (after Stuart Zagnit), Steven Stone, various Pokémon voices *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' - Miki Kaoru *''Seven of Seven'' - Mayor *''Slayers'' - Prince Philionel el de Saillune (after Matt Black), Vrumugun, Dilgear, Bandit Bosses, additional voices *''Tama and Friends'' - Bengbu, Wocket *''Twin Angels'' - Onimaro *''Ultraman Tiga'' - Masami Horii *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Kashell, Badrach *''The World of Narue'' - Masaki Maruo *''One Piece'' (4Kids dub) - Butchie, Chess, Satori and Pandaman (Pirates Carnival only) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Weevil Underwood, Lumis *''Sonic X'' - Vector the Crocodile *''Rampage: Total Destruction'' - CEO of Scum Labs and Scum Soda *''Ape Escape 2'' (video game) - Monkey Yellow (credited as Carter Cathcart) External links * *Jimmy Zoppi at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database *Jimmy Zoppi at the Anime News Network Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:People from Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:American musicians Category:American male singers Category:American voice actors